Heavenly Disaster
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Hamsterviel restores Stitch's programming, but something goes wrong, and Stitch thinks ANGEL'S his master! StitchXAngel. FINISHED! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I said I'm just doing ADJL fics, but I'm submitting two Lilo and Stitch stories that I already finished a while back. Once I'm done, I'll go back to my AD fics, starting with "A Gift From Up Above"! Please read this and review it even if you don't like L&S, please?gives u the puppy eyes**

"Meega na la kweesta!" Stitch yelled, and threw 627 and 625 into a wall.

The three of them were in a fierce fight over Angel! 627 got right back up, and tackled Stitch!

"Ouch!" Stitch cried. " Get off of me!"

"Naga!" 627 yelled. Then all of a sudden, he roared in pain, and lept off of Stitch. 625 was on top of his shoulders, yanking his ears! 627 roared like a mountain lion, and began ramming himself into things, deperate to knock 625 off. Stitch quietly crawled away. Once he was far away enough, he stood up, and quietly ran over to angel, who was waiting on the beach. "Stitch..." she crooned.

"Angel!" Stitch replied happily and the two experiments embraced. "Let's get outta here!" Stitch whispered, pointing at 627 and 625 who were still fighting like tigers. "Ih!" Angel agreed. "Goobaja!"

They ran into the forest. When they felt safe, they sat down on a smooth rock to catch their breath. Stitch turned to Angel and grinned. "I've missed you, Angel." Angel turned away. "I thought you wouldn't like me anymore after all I've put you through..." She looked at the ground and sighed.

Stitch took hold of her paw. "I still like you." He leaned in to kiss her, but Angel pulled away. He looked at her, puzzled. "Is there something wrong?" Angel sighed. "Stitch, she began, I really like you, and I really wanna be your bugiboo.." Stitch smiled. "Well, great, cause I-

"But, Angel continued, How do I know if you really like me for me, and not just my body?" Stitch's ears flopped down. "Oh..." He turned and started to walk away. Angel grabbed his shoulder. "Stitch, I really want to show you me, and I wanna get to know you more, before we rush into a realationship, OK?"

Stitch turned around and looked at Angel. "Okay, okay." he replied, a small smile spreading across his face. Angel returned the smile. Then she shivered. The sun was going down, and it was getting chilly. She leaned against Stitch. "Meega cold..." she mumbled. Then she sat back up. "Maybe we should make a fire. Of course, we'd need some wood..." Stitch jumped to his feet. "I'll get some!" he said, and ran deep into the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

ADJL-Freakazoid: Yep, I love that couple. But they need more time so we'll just see what happens...Phew! I'm glad I'm not the only one that decided to write something aside from AD:JL! I just loe this show next to ADJL (the best show) and want to write about it too.

Kioko the pirate: Do u go to any Lilo & Stitch chatboards? I've posted this complete story there under the username Magenta. I was known as Magentacrazypinkpup on here, but I got stressed out, and left. Then I rejoined, hoping to make a fresh start...well, here's more!

Stitch ran this way and that, gathering as much firewood as he could carry in his four arms.

It was getting really dark, and he didn't want Angel to be left alone for too long.

Once he thought he had enough firewood, he started back to Angel.

Then he saw something odd. It was a plate of coconut cake sitting on the ground. Stitch didn't know who's it was, but wouldn't Angel be so pleased if he brought it back?

He gathered it in his arms, and continued back to Angel.

What he didn't see was the tree roots sticking out up ahead. He tripped over them, and dropped everything! He started to stand up and gather the stuff back up.

What he couldn't seem to find was the plate of coconut cake! Then he spotted it over by a nearby bush.

He reached for it, but a sharp thud on his head sent him to the ground, crying out in pain. Then he blacked out...


	3. Chapter 3

Kioko the pirate: Thanks. Which board did you see this on?

ADJL-Freakazoid: Yeah, she probably is. I can't wait for you to update your stories. In the meantime, you can read the next chapter of this!

x636: Ok, thanks! Here's more!

JSouRORSOFF: Yeah! I'm with ya there! I love A/S!

Fudogg: Yeah, XD That part was fun to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Stitch's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the forest. I lay strapped to a table, and I had a large metal cap on top of my head. Chains around my neck made it almost impossible to breathe. Also, my feet and four arms were strapped down tightly, cutting into my skin. I started to cry out in pain, but I had a large, metal muzzle strapped onto my mouth. Leather straps around the back of my head prevented the muzzle from falling off. Since I couldn't cry out, I looked around to see where I was. It was really dark! As my eyes became adjusted to the darkness, things started to look familiar. Then I finally figured out where I was: in Gantu's ship!

**Angel's POV**

I ran into the forest. I had heard someone cry out, and was almost positive that it was Stitch. Finally, I came to a clearing. I wasn't looking where I was going, and almost tripped over a tree's roots!

"That was a close call." I whispered aloud.

I sniffed the roots, and immediatly recognized Stitch's scent. He must've tripped over the roots. Ok, that explained the sharp cry I'd heard, but where was Stitch now? I followed the scent all the way to a bush. There, I was alarmed to find another scent. Gantu's!

"He must've taken Stitch!"

In a panic, I raced over to Lilo's house.

Lilo was on the porch, playing with her doll, Scrump when Angel rushed over to her.

"Gantu...she cried out of breath, Stitch...gone!"

Lilo was very confused. "WHAT!"

Angel took a deep breath, and started to explain.

"Stitch and I were in the forest, and he went to getsome firewoo, cause it started to get cold."

Lilo nodded. "Uh-huh?"

"Well, a while later, I heard him cry out. In a clearing, I recognized his scent and...Gantu's!"

Lilo gasped. "Oh no!"

Angel's ears flopped down. "I think gantu has Stitch..."

Lilo got up to her feet. "Well, c'mon. Let's go rescue him! Maybe we can get some of your and Stitch's cousins to help us!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kioko the pirate: Oh, I was just curious, that's all. Anyways, here's another update!

ADJL-Freakazoid: Thankies. Your updated stories are good!

Keon reborn: Ok, I'll update now!

Fudogg: Yeah, poor Stitcheh! I have updated "A Gift From Up Above" too!

In Gantu's ship, Stitch was not having any luck. Everytime he attempted to break free, the straps and chains holding him down sent electrical surges all through his body, electrocuting him.

'There has to be a way to get free!' Stitch thought, frusterated.

He looked at the muzzle on his face. That was the first thing he needed to get rid of. If he could knock it off, he could scream and yell for help. Cautiously, Stitch began pushing the muzzle with his tongue. No good. The muzzle was too strong. He began shaking his head as violently as he could, but the chains and his neck sent another shock of electricity into his body.

"Ogata!" Stitch cried. Then all of a suuden, the lights went on, and he heard evil laughter. Stitch turned his head, ignoring the jolts of electricity, and gasped.

"Hamsterwheel!"

The little gerbil-like rodent started jumping up and down furiously. "Not Hamsterviel! Not wheel. Viel! Hamsterviel!" He approached Stitch. "Hello, experiment 626. I see you fell for my trap. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a plate of fresh coconutty cake, and that if you dropped it, you oh zo zilly experiment would try to retrieve it!"

Hamsterviel slapped the muzzle off of Stitch's face. "Vhat do you have to say for yourself, 626?"

Stitch growled. "You'll be sorry, gerbil! Angel will come, and then you'll be beaten and have no choice but to surrender!"

Hamsterviel grew furious. "I am hamster-like! Not gerbil! Hamster! But even if your oh zo ztupid mate does come, the ship is bolted up tight. Only a professional electrician could break in!"

Stitch growled at Hamsterviel. "Angel naga stupid! She very special to Stitch!"

Hamsterviel waved one hand. "Yes,yes. Now, let's get on with this." He pulled out a computer that controlled the metal cap, and started it up. The cap began squeezing Stitch's head, and he struggled to get it off.

Hamsterviel laughed. "There is no escape, 626. I designed those restraints to hold your weight times 9,000!" he laughed and coughed a bit. "Now 626, are you ready to be a very bad boy?"

The cap started electrocuting Stitch, making him cry out loudly...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in so long! I kinda forgot which chapter I needed to put up, and I've been SWAMPED with schoolwork XD Anyways, on with the story!

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: LOL! Yes, Stitch is in quite a bit of trouble...XD

Keon reborn: Ok, I will!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, yeah some are a bit short...;

JSourRORSOFF: Thanks

Later that night, Lilo, Angel, Sparky, Kixx, Richter and Spooky ran over to Gantu's ship. Spooky looked around. He turned to Lilo.

"Are you sssure that he'sss here?" He asked.

Lilo nodded. "I'm positive!"

Angel pressed her ear against the ship and listened.

"Ogata! Ogata!"

She knew that voice! It was Stitch, and he was in trouble! Then she heard another voice.

" You still think that oh zo zilly 624 iz coming, 626?"

Hamsterviel! Angel turned to the group, a worried look on her face.

"Hamsterwheel!" she whispered. For a few minutes the whole group was silent. Then Kixx spoke up.

" How are we gonna get in? I'm gonna beat the crap outta that Hamster-jerk if he's even laid a FINGER on my cuz!"

Sparky flew around and examined every section of the ship. "If I could get in, I could open the door for you guys. But how do I get in?"

Again, the group fell silent, trying to think of a way to help Sparky get in. While they were pondering that, Phantasmo flew up to them. "Whatcha doin, guys?" he asked.

Kixx replied, " Hamsterwheel and Gantu have Stitch. We're trying to get inside to rescue him."

All of a sudden, Lilo had an idea! She motioned to Kixx. "You could make a hole in the side of the ship, and Sparky could fly in through it!"

Angel smiled. "Let's try it!"

Everyone stepped back, and Kixx began punching the ship. Soon, he had made a hole larhe enough for Sparky to fit.

"Don't worry." Sparky whispered as he flew through the hole. " I'll have the door open in a jiff!"

About 5 minutes later, the door opened.

"C'mon!" Lilo whispered. "Let's go save Stitch!"

Tell ya what. If I get at least two reviews today, I'll conitnue again since I haven't in so long )


	6. Chapter 6

Keon reborn: Thanks! Yeah, maybe that's why I like writing such short chapters XD

Kioko the pirate: Ok, thanks for reviewing. Here's another update like I promised!

Hamsterviel chuckled delightedly at Stitch's cries of pain.

"Everything iz going exactly according to plan! Soon, your destructive programming will be restored, and you will only obey I, doctor Jaque, Von Hamsterviel! Hahahahaha!"

The cap exploded suddenly, and Stitch laughed evilly. " Meega na la kweesta!" he cried, laughing hysterically. All of his memories of Lilo, his Ohana, and his cousins were swept away! His eyes were now a bright red, making his appearance extra evil!

Hamsterviel tied a cloth over Stitch's eyes so he couldn't see. Then he performed a spell that sent Stitch into a trance.

"Now, when this cloth is removed from your eyes, the first person you see zhall be you master, whom you shall obey!"

Stitch giggled again. "Meega na la kweesta!" he laughed.

"Don't think i have forgotten about your cousins, 626. GANTU!"

Gantu came into the ship carrying a very large looking plasma gun.

"Yes, sir!"

"I want you to keep 626's oh zo ztupid cousins away from him!"

Gantu growled. " Don't worry, sir. They won't get withing a mile of the abomination!"

Hamsterviel frowned at Gantu. "They had better not! 626 is my key to conquering the galactic Empire!"

With a little wave of his cape, Hamsterviel left the room.

Not too far away in the ship, Lilo and the gang were devising a plan.

"Ok, Lilo said, Here's what I think we should do-

Angel interrupted her.

"We naga have time to discuss what we think we should do! We need a plan, and we need it now! So here's what we're gonna do!" She motioned to Sparky. "You can create a power outage in the ship." She motioned to Lilo and the others. "You distract Gantu and Hamstwheel, and I'll get Stitch outta here, ok?"

Lilo and the experiments nodded.

"Ok then, Lilo whispered, let's go!"

Sparky zipped down a wire, and began looking for a way to shut the power down...

Sorry the chapters are so short. When I wrote this awhile back, I really wasn't concerned about length, so...uh...yeah. Please R&R! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

This is perhaps the longest chapter, and my favorite one

Kioko the pirate: Ok, since you're so excited, I think I'll update now! D 

JSouRORSOFF: Thanks you Oh, if there's typo errors, those were made a while back when I typed the whole story up. My bad...;

Gantu was doing what hamsterviel had told him. So far, none of Stitch's Ohana had tried to rescue him.

"I guess the trogs and the little earth girl have finally realized that they're outmatched." He said, a satisfied look on his face. No sooner had he said that, then all of the power went out. "Oh, Blitznack!" Something came running really fast and knocked Gantu down. "Ouch! Double Blitznack!"

The "thing" was Angel. She undid Stitch's straps and chains, and led him out of the ship. She led him onto the beach, and took the cloth off of his face.

"Stitch?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

Stitch growled and got ready to attack Angel. But then he remembered the last words he'd been told...

"The first person you see zhall be your master, who you zhall obey!"

He stared at Angel, puzzled.

Angel frowned. "Do you remember meega, Stitch?"

Stitch nodded and hugged her. "Master!" he cried joyfully.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Master! Naga...Angel..."

Stitch glared at her. "Master!"

Angel clutched one of Stitch's paws and a tear slid down her face. "Oh Stitch!" she cried, "What have they done to you?"

Angel looked at him one more time, and then burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Stitch put a paw on Angel's shoulder.

"Master unhappy?" he asked.

Angel cried even harder. Stitch's ears flopped down.

"Meega soka Master unhappy. What can 626 do to help?"

"Nothing." Angel choked out. "I just want my old friend, Stitch back."

Stitch smiled. "Tell meega where he went and meega go get him for you."

Angel stopped crying, and stared right at him.

"I'm looking at him."

Puzzled, Stitch turned around and looked.

"Meega soka. Only see meega and Master." he said, very confused.

Angel sighed. 'Oh well. ahe thought. I just gonna have to teach him all over again.' She sighed again. "You're Stitch." she replied.

_He turns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know_

Stitch burst into laughter. "That's impossible! Meega naga Stitch! Meega experiment 626. How can meega possibly be both?" He laughed again.

_He's as darned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold_

Angel almost smiled at the confused look on Stitch's face.

"626 is just your experiment number. Your actual name is Stitch. My number is 624 but-

Stitch grinned. "Ok, my name Stitch. Is Master 624 happy now?"

_And if I tried to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
_

Angel shook her head. "Naga." she said softly, "My name is Angel."

_Just ain't right  
Lord it just ain't right_

"As you wish, Master Angel." Stitch replied.

Angel shrugged. Oh well, at least it was a start. Now if only she could get him to stop calling her "Master".

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after_

Angel grabbed a surfboard and placed it in front of Stitch.

"This is for surfing. Goobaja!"

Stitch sniffed the surboard curiously. There was something vaguely familiard about it, but he ddn't know what.

"Sur-fing..." Stitch repeated and followed Angel into the shallow part of the ocean. The two climbed onto the surfboard, and paddled out to sea. When a big wave came, they started surfing it.

_But he's so beautiful_

They were going so fast, that Stitch lost his balance and fell off the surfboard, screaming.

_Such a beautiful disaster  
_

Angel chuckled and jumped off the board to go fish Stitch out of the ocean.

_And if I could hold on_

Angel swam up to surface and paddled to the surfboard, holding Stitch by the paws. She lay him on the surfboard, woke him up, and started pushing the water out of him. He burped, and Angel burst into uncontrollable laughter.

_Through the tears and the laughter_

Stitch growled and playfully shoved her into the water!

_Would it be beautiful_

Angel swam up to surface and shook the water out of her ears.

"Gabba?"

She looked up and saw Stitch laughing hysterically. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Confused, Stitch stopped laughing and stared at Angel.

Suddenly, she splashed him!

When he'd recovered, he splashed her back, and then the two of them had a good laugh.

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Angel and Stitch lay on the beach looking at the stars.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe_

Angel pointed at a group of stars. "There's one that looks like you. See the pointy ears?"

_A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see_

Stitch giggled. "Yeah.." He pointed at another cluster of stars. "That one looks like you, Master- I mean, Angel."

_But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him _

Angel smiled at Stitch approvingly.

_Hold on tight_

She snuggled up to him. "Ohana." she said softly.

"Gabba?" Stitch replied.

_Baby hold on tight_

The two stood up and began to walk along the beach in the shallow water.

"Ohana, Angel began, means family. Family means nobody gets left behind-

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after_

"Or, forgotten." Stitch finished for her.

Angel stopped walking and stared at Stitch.

"How did you know?"

_But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster_

Stitch shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess spending all this time with you just helped meega remember."

_And if I could hold on_

Angel smiled at Stitch.

"Do you remember anything else?"

_  
Through the tears and the laughter_

Stitch shook his head.

"Naga..."

_  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Angel tried not to sound disappointed. "That's ok. You'll remember...in time.." Her ears flopped down and she let out a low sigh.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical_

Stitch took hold of Angel's paw.

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long_

"I do my best to remember for Angel, OK?"

Angel smiled. "Okitaka.."

Much later, Stitch and Angel returned home. All the lights were out.

_He's soft to the touch  
_

Angel crawled into her basket by the washer and gave a little yawn. Stitch stood by the basket, looking uncertain.

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

Angel chuckled. She got out of bed, and made Stitch his own little basket next to hers. he eagerly climbed in. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

_He's never enough_

Angel took one last look at his sleeping form. Then she drifted into a deep sleep..

_And still he's more than I can take_


	8. Chapter 8

Here's more! Thanks to my reviewers!

Keon reborn: That is probably because the song is one of Kelly Clarkson's. I don't use my own written songs for fear somebody might steal them...00

Kioko the pirate: Thankies Yeah, I love those kinda moments between Stitch and Angel too.

x636: It's weird? LOL! I know what you mean, thanks anyway. Here's more now!

When Angel woke up the next morning, she couldn't find Stitch anyhere! Then she saw him in the kitchen. He had put two large plates of cocnut ckae on the table and two mugs of coffee next to them. Stitch turned, and saw her.

"Good morning Mast-Angel."

"Good morning, Stitch." Angel replied sleepily and gave a little yawn.

Stitch pointed to the coconut cake and coffee.

"Is Angel hungry?"

"IH!" Angel replied, a smile on her face.

Thw two experiments sat down and started eating breakfast.

Between bites, Stitch asked Angel, " So, what are we gonna do today, Master?"

"You mean Angel." was her reply.

Stitch giggled. "OOPSE! Soka, Angel!"

"It's ok, Stitch." Angel replied, "You're still learning. I thought, maybe..we'd go try surfing again, and maybe visit some of your cousin. Your cousins are-

"The other experiments." Stitch finished for her. "Hey! You helped meega remember something else!"

He ran over to Angel and gave her a big hug. Angel blushed slightly and returned the hug.

"Meega so proud of you, Stitch!"

At that moment, a sleepy eyed Lilo came into the kitchen. She was happy to see that Stitch was Ok, and gave a little wave.

"Morning, Stitch. Morning Angel."

She looked inside the refrigerator.

Stitch, not remembering who she was went into his alien from. He growled at Lilo.

"Mega na la kweesta!"

He lept at her, but she jumped out of the way, and he hit the refrigerator.

"My poor nose!" he moaned, rubbing it gently.

Lilo turned to Angel.

"What's wrong with Stitch? Is he mad at me or something?"

Angel sighed.

"Naga!" she grabbed Stitch's shoulder. "Naga Stitch! Lilo achibaba!"

Stitch's ears flopped down.

"Achibaba?"

Angel nodded her head.

"Ih!"

"Oh.."

Stitch went into dog form and hugged Lilo.

"Meega soka. Naga want to hurt achibaba."

"That's OK.." Lilo replied, confused. She went into another room, and motioned for Angel to follow her.

"Ok, Angel began, Remeber when we rescued Stitch, and I led him out of the ship?"

Lilo nodded.

"Yeah! That was awesome."

Angel sighed.

"We didn't get him in time. Hamsterwheel managed to restore his evil programming."

Lilo gasped.

"Oh no! So, Stitch is evil again?"

Angel nodded sadly.

"Ih and he thinks I'm his master!"

"Why would he think that?" Lilo asked, puzzled.

Angel sighed again.

"He had a cloth over his eyes, so meega took it off. Meega asked him if he knew who I was. He nodded and called meega Master! I'm trying to reteach him, cause whatever that gerbil did made him forget everything!"

"Ok- Lilo replied, but was cut off by nani calling her.

"Lilo! What's that I heard about Stitch being evil again?"

"Nothing!" Lilo called back, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Ok, retrain him fast. Cause if I know my sister, Nani, and trust me I do, she'll kick Stitch out if she finds out he's been turned back to evil!"

Angel nodded.

"Ih! Ok! Meega do my best!"

They hugged.

"Good luck!" Lilo whispered.

"Takka!" Angel replied, and looked at Stitch, who was in the process of juicing the toaster. "I'm gonna need it!"

Angel ran over to Stitch and took the toaster away.

"Naga, Stitch! Don't juice the toaster!"

"But meega thirsty!" Stitch complained.

"You're thirsty?" Angel replied.

Stitch nodded his head.

"IH!"

"Okitaka. Hold on a minute."

Angel took out a few oranges and a cup. She put the cup underneath the juicer, and the oranges in the top. Stitch watched curiously. In moments, orange juice started pouring into the cup.

"Ooo!" Stitch clapped his paws excitedly as Angel gave him the cup.

"Here." she said. "Drink this. It'll taste much better than the toaster!"

"Takka, Angel!" Stitch replied, and dumped the juice into his mouth. "Ooo! Orangey!"

Angel stiffled a giggle.

"That's why it's called Orange Juice!"

"Oh!"

Stitch grabbed another cup, and some apples, and like Angel, he put the cup underneath the juicer, and the apples into the top. Seconds later, apple juice spilled into the cup. Stitch handed the cup to Angel.

"Stitch make Ma-Angel apple juice!"

Angel was touched.

"Takka, Stitch."

She drank the juice and smiled at him.

When she was done, Stitch asked her "What are we gonna do now?"

Angel's eas perked up.

"Want to try surfing again?"

"IH!" Stitch replied excitedly, and the two of them left for the beach.

At the beach, Stitch and Angel saw Finder by her lost and found stand. She smiled and waved at them.

"Who's she?" Stitch asked Angel.

"That's one of your cousins, 198." she replied.

Stitch's ears flopped down, and he sighed.

"Meega wish I could remember..."

Angel squeezed his paw.

"Naga worry." she comforted him, "You will soon." Under her breath she muttered, "I hope..."

On the other side of the beach, they found Splodyhead under a pile of sand. Spooky was burying him, and it looked like the two were having a lot of fun. They looked up, and saw Stitch and Angel. They waved, and asked them to please sit down. Stitch and Angel smiled, and did so. It was then, that Spooky noticed Stitch's glowing red eyes.

"What'sss the matter with Ssstitch?"

Stitch replied, "Meega nala(evil)-

He saw Angel glaring at him.

"...Sorta..."

Confused, Spooky looked at Angel for an explanation. She whispered something in his ear.

"That's what happened."

Spooky was surprised.

"OH!"

Splodyhead looked up.

"What happened, what!"

Spoooky whispered to him, what Angel had said. Like Spooky, Splodyhead was also surprised.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah, I know." Angel replied, "Shocking! I'm trying to help Stitch remember things, because whatever Hamstewheel did to him, wiped out his entire memory of his Ohana!"

Stitch nudged Angel.

"Are we gonna go surfing, or gaba?" he asked.

"Ih!" Angel replied, and turned her attention back to Splodyhead and Spooky.

"Do you want to go surfing with us?" she asked them.

"IH! IH!" Spooky and Splodyhead chorused.

The three of them rented boards, and ran into the ocean...

Welp, that's that. Later...


	9. Chapter 9

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Thanks, that's ok. You can read and review anytime as long as you do review XD

x636: Yeah, I think my brain was only working half when I wrote this awhile back XD Well, here's another update!

"Woah! Angel, are you sure we're gonna be OK?" Stitch asked, trying to balance himself on the surfboard.

"Ih!" Angel replied, and grasped one of Stitch's paws, hoping it would help him keep his balance. It only made him more wobbly, however, and the two experiments fell into the water. They came up to surface, gasping for air.

"Soka, Angel said, Meega just trying to help you balance. Are you hurt?"

Stitch chuckled.

"I'm OK. I'm fluffy!"

They climbed onto the board and tried again, but once again, they fell into the ocean. They finally gave up, and paddled back to shore, exhausted. They lay in the sand, watching Spooky & Splodyhead surf.

Meanwhile, back at gantu's ship, Hamsterviel didn't even know that Stitch was gone.

"Good morning, 626." he said as he walked into the room that had held Stitch. "How are-

He looked and saw Gantu sprawled out on the floor, obviously unconcious, and 625 making sandwiches. He looked at Hamsterviel, then at Gantu, then back at Hamsterviel.

"Don't look at me!" he said, "I just live here!"

Then Hamsterviel noticed something else! Stitch was gone!

"GANTU!" he yelled.

Gantu was yanked from his unconciousness. He sprang to his feet.

"Yes sir! What is it?"

"Why, Hamsterviel began, Iz 626 not here, and why are you azleep on the job, inztead of retrieving him?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Gantu replied, "The little Trog's right here-

He looked, and saw that Stitch was indeed missing! Sheepishly, he looked at Hamsterviel, who was looking more furious by the minute.

"Well, you see...I. uh..." he stammered.

Hamsterviel got even angrier!

"I do not have time for your oh zo ztupid excuses! I want my experiment! Now go! NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" gantu replied, and ran out of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

JSouRORSOFF: Uh...sorry...I wasn't the best at avoiding typos when I typed this whole fic up... :(

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, and sorry about the short chapters. I typed and wrote this quite a while back ;

On with the story! We're almos to the end! D

Back at the beach, Stitch & Angel were having a great time! They had built a ginormous, 4 story sandcastle! Now, they were decorating it. Stitch put a small, pink shell on the castle.

"Pretty?" he asked Angel.

"Ih!" she said, and smiled at it approvingly. She picked up a sand dollar and put it next to theshell. "Very pretty!"

When they were finished, Stitch & Angel stood back to admire their work. It looked pretty nice, Stitch thought, but it still needed something. Then he saw it. A flag in Finder's Lost & Found stand. He ran over and picked it up.

"Can meega use this?" he asked Finder.

"Ih, cousin!" she replied, smiling.

Stitch hugged her. "Takka, cousin!"

He climbed up to the top of the sand castle.

"It's still missing something!" he called down to Angel.

"Gabba?" she asked.

"A- Stitch out up the flag- flag!"

"Ooo! Pretty! Very pretty!" Angel replied, and she climbed up to the top of the sandcastle too.

"Eegalagoo!" she exclaimed, "You can see everything from here!"

"Ih!" Stitch replied.

He lay down on the sandcastle, and was suddenly in a deep sleep. Angel did the same.

Gantu had been hiding in the bushes, waiting for just the right moment to grab Stitch. Now, he had second thoughts, and he ran back to the ship, having seen more than enough. He knew that Hamsterviel would yell at him, but he didn't care. He was _not_ gonna try to pry Stitch & Angel apart...


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, ya'll! Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this even though I know from some of you that I made terrible typos! Well, here's the last chapter! Don't forget to review!

Kioko the pirate: I know Finder probably isn't a girl, but she is in my own wrld. Wait no longer for the coclusion, the time is now!

x636: Yes, he's very smart (for a change) XD Ok, here's the final chapter! Enjoy! D

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: I'm glad you liked chappie 10 and I hope you enjoy the final chappie as well! Thanks for the great review on "Anytime You Need A Friend". Sorry it made you cry, though XD

JSouRORSOFF: Sorry, I didn't mean to make the story so annoyingly full of typing mistakes. I'm only 14...and I only type with 2 fingers 'cuz I never learned the right way...cut me a little slack...;;

Stitch & Angel were still on top of the sandcastle, sleeping. All of a sudden, Stitch sat up.

"Shave ice!" he yelled.

Angel awoke, startled.

"G-gabba?" she asked, still kinda groggy.

Stitch replied, "Meega remember having shave ice with little girl."

"Little girl?" Angel asked, now awake.

Sttch closed his eyes tight, as if concentrating on something really hard.

"You know, little Hawaiian girl...L...Lilo..."

Angel hugged him tight.

"You remembered her name, and I didn't even have to remind you!" she exclaimed.

Stitch grinned.

"Meega just remembering things all over the place!"

Angel smiled, and hugged him tighter.

"Ih. Yes you are, Stitch."

She looked up at the sky.

"It's only a mater of time before you remember everything else."

Just then, 627 and 625 came up to them. They were carrying a cap that looked similar to the one Hamsterviel had made Stitch wear.

"Heya, cuz." 625 said. "Lilo told Jumba about your memory loss problem, and he invented this cap."

"What can it do?" Angel asked.

627 smiled and looked over at Stitch.

"It returns a certain blue experiment's mamories, and makes him good again."

Angel gasped.

"You mean..."

625 nodded his head.

"That's right, Angelcakes. Stitch is gonna be back to normal."

Angel's eyes filled with tears of joy, and she gave Stitch a bone crushing hug.

"Stitch...she choked through happy sobs, You're going to be all right. When you put that cap on, you'll remember everything again."

Stitch returned the hug.

"Angel?"

"Ih?"

"Are you sure it'll work?"

Still sobbing, Angel replied, "Ih. I'm positive."

"Okitaka." Stitch replied, and hugged her again.

"Meega naga wanna interrupt, 627 called, but can you two hug _after_ we restore Blue Boy's memory?"

Stitch & Angel broke apart, blushing slightly.

625 put the cap on Stitch's head.

"Okay, cuz. Just hold still."

He pressed a button on the cap, and stood back. Stitch stood there, waiting for his memories to return. A sudden shock went throught his body, knocking him down. Angel ran over and knelt beside him.

"Stitch? Are you OK?"

Stitch didn't answer. He was too busy enjoying the memories that were flooding back into his mind. He remembered the first time he had come to Earth & how he had used Lilo as a shield from Jumba's plasma gun, and how later, he had fallen for Lilo, and become a part of her _Ohana_. He remembered the time he had found out that he had cousins. He remembered how he and Lilo had kicked gantu's butt in order to protect the other experiments from being harmed.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Stitch?"

It was his beloved Angel calling him! They might have agrred to just be friends, but she would always be special to him.

Stitch sat up, and rubbed his eyes. The red glow had disappeared.

"Are you OK, Stitch?" Angel asked again.

"I'm Ok, Stitch replied, I'm fluffy!"

"Good!" Angel replied.

Then she did the last thing Stitch would've expected. She threw herself into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Startled, Stitch pulled away.

"Angel, he said, bewildered, I thought-"

"Shut up and kiss!" Angel replied, laughing and kissed him again.

Stitch laughed too, and kissed her.

"I loved you from the start. Spending all this time with you just made me love you more..."

"Oh, Stitch..."

Angel nuzzled Stitch and licked him on the nose.

"Meega love you, Angel."

Angel sighed happily. Now she knew that Stitch liked her for more than her looks. She cuddled up to him.

"I love you too, buji boo.."

She licked his cheek, and hugged him. He returned the hug, happily. Finally they were a couple. All the time he had spent with her had really brought them closer. Now Stitch knew for sure that he loved her for her. After one more kiss, they lay on the beach, and fell asleep underneathe the stars.


End file.
